


I Miss You

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Rokudo Mukuro x M!Reader [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst?, Fanfiction, First name means your name, Last name means your family name, M/M, Mentioned Sawada Tsunayoshi, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Summary: the Mukuro i use on my fics is 23 years old ^^ while M!Reader is 35 years old. OwOSo, if there's (7YL) after Mukuro, that means the current Mukuro i used on this fic is the Mukuro which is 30 years old ^^
Relationships: Rokudo Mukuro/M!Reader
Series: Collection of Rokudo Mukuro x M!Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910911
Kudos: 1





	1. Mukuro 7YL x M!Reader

It was time for the sun to set, but since it's raining, (First name) couldn't see it through the window. All he could sees is nothing, but a blurry someone figure. True, he did not know who is that person under the heavy rain. He sighed, as he decided to give that person temporary shelter. So, he left his studies and went outside, brought an umbrella along with him. He walked over to that person and began to realize that person is someone he used to-, no, that person is his lover exactly.  
"You might catch a cold." said (First name), letting that person stood up under the same umbrella with him.  
Even (First name) known that person as his lover, however, he is a bit older than his current lover used to be.  
"Which Mukuro are you?" (First name) asked.  
That person, which just called by Mukuro stayed shut. He refused to spoke up, but he looked down. HIs expression changed to sad, could not even bear some tears he is going to spill.  
However, then, (First name) hugged him, caressed his dark blue(?) hair. After that, without rushing he asked him, _what's the matter?_  
Again, the older Mukuro refused to talk. However, he hugged (First name) back while saying,  
"I miss you..."  
That was the first line that older Mukuro ever spoke out. His tears too, began to drip, soaking his cheeks and (First name) suit.  
"I miss you... really miss you..."  
(First name) do wanted to ask something more than _what's going on_ , but he halted his intention. Instead of that, he brought the older Mukuro to his studies. He gave him a towel, to dried himself. But, the older Mukuro seem did not want to do it in person. So, (First name) helped him a bit, dried his dark blue(?) hair first and go on to his face.  
"You should change your clothes too." said (First name), he already prepared spare clothes for him. However, still, the older Mukuro did not want to move. He prefers to do nothing.  
"Hey." (First name) cupped Mukuro's cheeks. "Change your clothes or you will catch cold."  
"I don't care about the cold." he replied. "All I want is you, (First name)."  
  
-SKIP-  
  
The older naked Mukuro laid back on the table; the one that (First name) used to do his work. HIs legs were spread out, his hand was thrusting his hole; to penetrate it before (First name) put in his member.  
"Aah.. (First name), (First name).." he called his lover name, tried to make himself even horny.  
"Let me do it for you." (First name) interrupted. He slipped his index finger, ignoring the older Mukuro's finger which still inside.  
The older Mukuro gasped again once more, he cried; because too much finger inside him. However, (First name) told him the fact that the 23 years old him (Mukuro, which is FN current lover) could bear more than three fingers.  
Well, of course, the older Mukuro did not want to lose, so he asked (First name) to slid more finger inside him.  
"Are you sure?" (First name) teased him.  
"Yyeah..." he replied.  
(First name) chuckled, then he withdrew his finger also pulled the older Mukuro's finger from it. The older Mukuro didn't ask why instead of that he felt the tip of (First name) member poking the entrance.  
"Are you going to put it in?"  
"You don't want to?"  
"... I do.."  
(First name) pushed his member slowly to the entrance; while the older Mukuro told him to thrust him instead. The older Mukuro got a **NO** from (First name), as he did not want him to feel hurt.   
"I'll be fine." said the older Mukuro. "Just.. do it."  
"Well then.. if you say so.." then (First name) slammed him, cause the older Mukuro to shrieked. The older Mukuro had no rights to protest about that since he himself; the one who wanted FN to thrust him instead. (First name) did not start his move, he paused for a moment, letting the older Mukuro to rhythm his breath with him.  
After he got that, (First name) started his move. The pace of his thrust slow at first and began inhuman as soon as he lost his control. He couldn't bear how adorable the older Mukuro is when he being so honest when he feels good.  
"You're so cute." said (First name), keep thrusting his member.  
The older Mukuro gasped out of control, but he still eager to feel something more than good. As he shouted to (First name) to go on deeper, moving like a beast and to make him cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Mukuro i use on my fics is 23 years old ^^ while M!Reader is 35 years old. OwO  
> So, if there's (7YL) after Mukuro, that means the current Mukuro i used on this fic is the Mukuro which is 30 years old ^^


	2. Mukuro 7YL x M!Reader

**The older Mukuro P.o.V**  
  
It's morning already and I just wake up from a long dream I have. The dream about I having sex with my former lover, (First name). Honestly, in that dream, I had sex with the 7 years ago (First name), which is the 35 years old (First name). Even he is younger a bit, he still the same (First name) I used to know.  
"(First name)... I miss you so much." I wrap myself, trying to recall the warmth he gave to me, even it's merely a dream.  
"Morning." I flinched when I heard that voice. No, it can't be. I mean, (First name), he is-  
"Hey, are you okay?" the owner of that voice waves his hand over my face. I do surprise and immediately looking to the owner of that voice, which is next to me. As soon as I see that person, I shock.. honestly, I can't believe what I see right now. What I wonder becomes reality, the owner of that voice is really my former lover, (First name).  
"What's wrong?" he cupped my face suddenly as if he worried about me. Well, I do happy that he worried about me. But, it's bitter to accept that this person in front of me does not belong to me, but the younger me.  
"I-I'm fine." immediately I reply him.  
"But you are zoning out a lot since I woke up. Tell me what are you thinking about."  
"It... it's not something you need to worry about." I touch his hand, which is still cupped my face. I lean to it more, not wanting him to go.  
"You seem quite happy just being with me."  
"Of course I am; we are lover after all."  
He is a bit surprised when I said so, immediately I correct it, but he shaking his head even bring my face close to him. Then he said, "It's totally true that we are a lover Mukuro. My adorable brat Mukuro."  
I miss the _late_ future (First name) calling me by _that_. Really miss it so much!  
  
**(First name) P.o.V**  
  
I wonder what is going on with the older Mukuro. All the points he ever spoke out till now, it centered to he _misses_ me so much. What is going on to the future me? Did the future me betray him? Surely, there is a lot of question I want to ask aside from that. But, I just too afraid to hurt his feeling. Maybe it would be better if I just wait, till he wants to spill it out.  
"(First name).." he called me out of blue.  
I respond him, but no word come out from his mouth. Instead of that, he gives me a light kiss. I do surprise at first, but I began to return his kiss. He pushes me back to the bed and rolled up, make me being the bottom. In this position, all we do is just kissing each other; calling each other name between the kiss. Once a while, I parted the kiss; to letting him catch some breath and then we continue the kiss.  
This time, I pulled the kiss. A string of saliva was made between our lips. He stares at it and his cheeks go blushing out of blue. I chuckled, then wipe it off. After that, I say this to him...  
"Say, is there any place you want to visit?"  
"Theme park."  
"Why theme park by any chance, hm? Care to explain?"  
"The future you.. promised me... when he get back from work, he will bring me to a theme park."  
"Oh I see." I kiss him again lightly. This time, I rolled up and make him be the bottom. Without warning, I plant a forceful kiss which he welcomes it warmly.  
  
**Nobody P.o.V**  
  
Noon is here, (First name) and the older Mukuro already went to their date to a theme park. It is a promise that the future (First name) made to the older Mukuro. Even though he isn't the current (First name); but he feels like he must keep it.  
"Let's do something fun!" the older Mukuro shouted, smiling.  
"Yeah, let's." (First name) replied. "And, what attraction are we going to have first?"  
"How about roller coaster then?!" the older Mukuro just yanks him, without even letting him respond him first.  
All (First name) can do right now just sighs, but he is happy too that finally, the older Mukuro smiling.  
-30 minutes later-  
An up bright full smile drew on the older Mukuro face. He is so excited about the roller coaster he had before. Shrieked helps him a bit to forget about the _white lie_ he told (First name) earlier.  
"What's next?"  
"Anything is fine. As long as you are here, by my side."  
"Then how about if we..."  
(First name) whispers something to him, dunno what is it. But it makes the older Mukuro face turned all red. Then he hit him softly tenth times before he let himself falls to (First name) arms.  
"Idiot, we are outside." he mumbled, but his still all red.  
"There's no limitation where I want to do it with you."  
"Pervert.."  
"Same goes for you, right?." he totally makes the older Mukuro can't even talk back to him, but he gives him a slight nod.  
"Then let's go." he continued, yanking the older Mukuro wrist. They go to some place; where nobody around.  
  
Meanwhile the current Mukuro...  
He was sent to the future yesterday, replacing the older Mukuro places. Everybody in the future Vongola already predicts that would happen as the 7YL (First name)... no, the 23 years old Mukuro has no idea about the 7YL (First name); as everybody in future Vongola avoids his question about him and always ended they change the subject. The 23 years old Mukuro sure that something happens to the current (7YL First name). So today, he decides to do some searching about the current (7YL First name).  
"So your idea about do some searching about (7YL First name) wasn't a joke, huh?" said the 7YL Hibari. He folds his arm while leaning on the door frame.  
"I never said it as a joke." said Mukuro. "So you wanna help me or not? Since you are the closest friend of the 30 years old me."  
"I'm afraid I can't help you."  
"Fine then." Mukuro doesn't care about his answer. He is about to leave the room, but 7YL Hibari stops him by wrist.  
"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Mukuro tried to brush him off, but his grip is too tight. "I said; let me go you bast-!!"  
The 7YL Hibari yanks him, gives him a sudden passionate kiss. The 23 years old Mukuro flinched; within sec, he bites 7YL Hibari lower lips, cause him pulled the kiss.  
"You asshole!!" some tears comes out of Mukuro corner eyes, then he leaves while still rubbing his lips.  
And the 7YL Hibari himself, he sighs and mumbles; "I'm not your closest friend... We are lover, Mukuro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Mukuro i use on my fics is 23 years old ^^ while M!Reader is 35 years old. OwO  
> So, if there's (7YL) after Mukuro, that means the current Mukuro i used on this fic is the Mukuro which is 30 years old ^^


	3. Mukuro x M!Reader

**The 23 years old Mukuro P.o.V**  
  
That bastard Hibari, why the hell he kissed me?! He has Dino as his lover and why should he-  
"Ugh-"  
Its useless! How hard I try to rub it off, the taste.. it still remains there. It feels gross! I hate it so much! Oh, (First name) I miss you so much. I want you to kiss me, so this disgusting taste of Hibari will be removed.  
  
Nobody P.o.V  
  
As he keeps running away, suddenly he bumped with Dino who just passes by.  
"Sorry." he mumbled, refuse to make an eye-contact with Dino.  
"Its okay." he replied, but then he notices the 23 years old Mukuro look so sad. So, he stops him by arm before he runs away; then asking, "What's wrong?!"  
"Its none of your business!!"  
Dino is a bit surprise thought, but he doesn't mind at all since Mukuro always like that. "Well if you said so... But just tell me when you need something.."  
"I wanna go back to my world!" he interrupted. "I hate being here! I hate when (First name) not around! I miss him so much!!"  
"Its not only you who miss him." said the leader of Vongola, which is Tsunayoshi. He just shows up nowhere. "I do miss him so much."  
He is looking down, closes his eyes before he continues his word. "Well, i know I have no right to miss him so much, since... I am the one who kills him."  
"What?!" even though he is the 7 years ago Mukuro, but still to heard someone in Famiglia killed his lover; even that person belong to the 30 years old him, surely it makes him boiled. He filled with anger now and ready to take revenge. He does not care, even Tsunayoshi is the leader Vongola. For him, (First name) is everything and no one can change it.  
"So.. all you guys avoid the subject about (First name)... its because he was dead? Moreover... the killer is- his boss?"  
"I can't forgive you!" Mukuro lost his mind, he crushes his curse eye; the number on it changes and some dark aura rounding around him.  
"I hate to do this." he continued. "But I must avenge (First name)."  
"Shit!" Dino grunted. "We need to go- no, we must leave!"  
"You leave." said Tsuna. "I'll face him."  
"No." said someone not so far behind the anger Mukuro. That person walks over to them; till his presence show up. That person is the 7YL Hibari. "I'll face him."  
  
The 23 years old Mukuro P.o.V  
  
That bastard Hibari showed up again. Well, I don't care about him right now. My focus right now is to kill Tsuna. He- dares to kill him! He killed my (First name)! I can't forgive him! Nev- eh?! Why my sight... it suddenly become black?! Those maggots!? What the hell they cast-?!! Ah.. no. Those sudden darkness become lights now. The blue sky exactly; those cotton candy cloud and also. people scream.  
_Where the hell i am?_ I thought. I remember I'm standing a moment ago, with those (First name) killers and right now.. how come i-  
"Mommy, what's that onii-chan doing?" that is the first line I heard before I get up.  
So, I do get up from my laid back; I look around first, to make sure where the hell I am. But, I don't really get any idea where am I right now. And that strange little girl, I look to her and see her mother holding her hand next. I smirk and then ask,  
"Where the hell you two hiding those maggots?"  
"Mommy, that onii-chan.."  
"Sssh, you are too loud." said that girl mother; she and her little daughter are going to leave me, but I stop her. I throw my trident in front of them, which I don't know when I bring that thing with me(?).  
I approach those two weaklings; placing both of my hand on the girl's mother shoulder and repeat the same question again. Too bad, I don't get any answer from her. That is why... I kill her.  
"Waaaaaaa!! Mommy!!" that little girl shrieked. Everyone around starts to notice it and they follow that little girl. They shriek and scatter around; forgetting about the person next to them.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other place but still in the theme park...  
(First name) P.o.V  
  
I wonder what makes the 30 years old Mukuro change his mind. Well, I don't mind that.. but he looks unwell and I worried about that. Even he does not belong to me; but the 7 years later me... still, he is my Mukuro and I do worry about things relate to him.  
"Waaahhh!! Someone, help us!!" my mind snapped as I heard someone shrieked that line.  
So, I look up where that voice come from. There, I see a young man and his hurt girlfriend.  
"What's wrong?" I asked when I approaching them.  
"There.." that young man girlfriend gasped. "There's a freak man there!! HE slays everyone who comes near him!"  
Shit! Why this kind of stuff must happen out of my holiday?! Did the man that this young girl mention is Vongola enemy?  
"Um, sorry." I interrupted. "But, would you mind to tell how this freak man looks like?"  
That young man and his girlfriend kindly let me know this freak man appearance. Based on their information, I feel like this freak man appearance is really close to my Mukuro; but I'm still not sure. So, I thanked them for the information and going to look it by myself; but they stop me and they said, I must go with them.  
_Sorry, but i can't._ that's the line I spoke it out in front of them. I can't tell them the fact that their information about this freak man appearance is matched with the person I've been looking for.  
  
I arrive at the place where that young man and his girlfriend told me about the freak man. Well, here I am now and it's just like those younger told me- no, this place is more likely a hell. Many of dead bodies and oh- there's a little girl there. I approach that little girl and cupped her face. Before I say a word nor two words, I surprise to see her mismatched eye- no, this girl is Mukuro!  
"Mukuro.." I call out his name.  
That little girl snapped and then she closes her eyes. For that moment, I feel nothing but cold. Then I just realize her skin look so pale. Did she die? Did my Mukuro do all of this?! On what reason?!! There's must be something happen to him. He isn't the type of doing this if he has more chance to win...  
"Shit! What the hell I am thinking." I mumbled.  
There's no way my Mukuro do this mass slaughter. But.. who else could do possess somebody else body? I do remember he is the only person I know who has possession bullet among of Vongola guardian. But- for all of this...  
"Shit!" I can't control my anger about my Mukuro being suspect. Even I tried as hard as I could, those thought keep coming and somehow I can't let it go from my mind.  
"Mukuro.. why you do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Mukuro i use on my fics is 23 years old ^^ while M!Reader is 35 years old. OwO  
> So, if there's (7YL) after Mukuro, that means the current Mukuro i used on this fic is the Mukuro which is 30 years old ^^


	4. Mukuro x M!Reader

Mukuro P.o.V  
  
What was that?! That person.. why is he resemble to him? Why is he resemble to my (First name)?!! It doesn't make sense at all. There's no way doppelganger are exist. If so, then he or me already found that. But- oh I know. He must be those maggot servants! I can't forgive they create someone similar to my (First name). I will kill him for sure. So no one could stop me, except the real (First name).   
  
I left my hideout and I see him still there, looking at the dead body of little girl I kill some other time ago. Slowly, I walk over to that person; while the dark aura still rounding around me. I don't know what make him stand up, but suddenly that person spun and he sees me. He walks over to me while saying my name **Mukuro**.  
  
I do not flinch or what, but as soon as that person in front of me; he cupped my face. He is looking straight into my mismatched eyes and then.. I guess he realizes something. As he asked me, _What happen to you? What makes you used that state?_ I don't tell him the detail, but I do push him off and say,  
"Don't touch me you fucking fake!"  
This time he flinched, but I do not care about that. I prepare to launch an attack, the quickest one. Well, it's easy for me since I am using this state, the ugliest state of mine, the state of human; where the dark aura grant me strength. I launch a quick punch, right in front of his face. I do proud because there're no other people rather than (First name) could nullify my attack, but.. he did! How he stop me is the same way just like my (First name) did; holding onto it.  
"If you are going to pick a fight with me then just say it, Mukuro."  
"You don't need to do out of sudden stuff like this." he releases my knuckle, but then he does launch a quick punch that I cannot see and the thing I know is; his knuckle were stopped right in front of my face. I gulped and close my eyes. I thought he will punch me, but no. He withdraws his hand and says,  
"Rather than picking a fight, I would be happy to hear what is wrong with you."  
"What happen to you? Why you use the ugliest technique of yours? You promised me to not use it, except you are in danger. And tell me, why you do this mass slaughter? Their life isn't something you could buy."  
Shit! Why this fake tone is really similar to my (First name)?! That's impossible for such a doppelganger exist.  
"Answer me, Mukuro!" I surprise when his face is so close to me. I do not even realize that he cupped my face now. Just- when he do that!?  
"If you don't want to answer my question, then.. you leave me no choice but to punish you."  
I stoned for a sec. I thought this fake will do something to me, but yeah he did. He kisses me! However, I don't know why I can't push him off. His kisses feel so good, I can say the way he kisses me is the same like my (First name) did to me. When he pulled out the kiss, I feel so weak. No wonder why the black aura just left me. This fake been purified me.  
"Tell me.."  
Since I feel so weak now, I guess I have no choice but to tell this fake the truth. However, I stoned for a while when he says this,  
"Tell me you aren't the same Mukuro I met yesterday and this early morning, am I right? You are not the 30 years old Mukuro I just met, but.. you are my adorable brat Mukuro.."  
"..." I am speechless, don't know what should I say. But, the truth he just spoke out is something that my (First name) know, the truth about that I love to be called by his adorable brat. Aside from that, no one knows that I love to be called like that; no one except my only lover (First name). ..If so, that means this person right in front of me isn't a fake one, but he is the real (First name). But, how come? Should I test him first? And what kind of test I should do? Maybe.. some question are enough, but I wonder about what. I do remember, there's nothing secret between us; but.. oh I know what should I ask to him. Even though it is embarrassing, nobody knows the answer except the two us.  
"Um.."  
"What?"  
"H-How much round.. ugh, I mean, when we had sex.. how much round you will do me?"  
"...." he seems speechless. I knew it, he isn't the real (First name)! But, his answer next really surprised me. As he says,   
"Five round and after that, you fell unconscious, because you are too exhausted."  
Shit! He got it right. Shit! What should I do right now then?! He is really (First name); I mean, he is my lover! Uh, wait... I should be happy that my (First name) still alive.. but, how about the future me? His (First name) are dead and...  
"I wonder what makes you asking me that question. But.. my feeling just telling that you are detesting me."  
"Well, yes I do! I must know you are the real (First name) or the fake one! I do afraid-, no." I hug him so sudden and then I said this to him, "I miss you, idiot."  
".. I do miss you too."  
"Anyway, how come you think of me as the fake one? Have you ever seen my doppelganger?"  
"No, not really. I-I just afraid that, uh, how should I explain about this."  
"...."  
He doesn't say anything. I know that he is waiting for me to explain, but.. I just can't tell him. The fact that I was sent to the future... eh, wait. I remember he was mention about the 30 years old me, which mean.. when I am in the future, then the 30 years old me were here! Spent his time with my precious (First name)!!  
"(First name).."  
"What?"  
"While.. I am not here... did you.. do something.. with.."  
"... No."  
  
(First name) P.o.V  
  
It surprises me, for my lover, Rokudou Mukuro, which looks like just come back to his world to asking that question. He already knew about the 30 years old him present, because I mentioned him before. But.. I can't tell him that I already slept with him. So, I lied to him. I tell him that I never do anything with the future him. I feel like it will hurt his feeling if I tell him the truth. Fortunately, he believes in me. So, I guess there's nothing I need to worry about for now.. except the mass slaughter he made.  
  
After a few tic silent, I try to ask him, to explain the reason for his mass slaughter. Many innocent people died and this is gonna be a serious matter. No matter what, they, the Vindice will come soon and I don't want them to capture him, my lover. I'm too afraid if I can't see him for years, I just can't let them imprison him. And so, I hug him back, caressing his dark blue(?) hair and also kiss his top head.  
"It's fine if you can't tell me your reason, I am sure it's something perso-"  
"No, I will tell you! I promised you there will be no secret between us. So-"  
"I won't force you, Mukuro."  
"Uh.. it is about something, related to the future you and _them_..."  
He seems too afraid to tell me his reason, but.. we don't have that much time if he keeps like this. They will come soon and of course I need to get rid my lover from here.  
"Mukuro.."  
"Hmm?"  
"Explain everything to me when we get home, no, you go first. I will take care the corpse."  
"How about the punishment? You did mention it be-"  
"I will do your punishment at home. Go first, I will take this mess."  
"Okay.."  
  
Mukuro P.o.V  
  
I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. A bad feeling that I will never see my (First name) again. I try to put that feeling aside as (First name) keep shoo me off, make me surrender and do as he said.  
"Good boy." he said, patted my head. "Now go, don't even look back, okay?"  
I nod, obeying his word. Then, I leave first as he told me to. I am not running, but walking as nothing happen. I keep walking till I almost reach the gate, but suddenly I don't know why I feel chill and my spine shiver. The bad feeling I try to put aside suddenly popped out again.  
"(First name).." I mumble.  
I leave the exit gate and run back to where I did the mass slaughter. When I arrive there, I am so surprised to see them, the Vindice. They.. capture my (First name). For what reason?!  
"Stop!" I shout, make the Vindice look at me. "Why the hell you-"  
I pause my word as I see (First name) shake his head , indirectly he asking me to not say anything more. Instead of that, he mouthed, _I love you, my adorable brat._  
"I-.." I want to reply him, telling him that I love him too. But I don't know why my voice was stuck in my throat.  
"I have no last message." said (First name) to the Vindice. "Let's go, I am ready for my punishment."  
No word come out from them, but they walk to the reserve way from the proper exit gate and slowly they are gone fading with my (First name).  
"N-Noo!! Please wait." I run over to them. I do hope that I can catch up with them. I do am going to tell them the truth, about the one who deserves the punishment. But.. its too late, they disappear from my sight already. They capture my (First name) for the crime he never did.  
  
Extended. (First name) P.o.V  
  
I and the Vindice arrive in Vendicare prison, where them, the member of mafia famiglia been punished for the crime they did. I do one of them too, since my lover crime which I claim as my crime is on the list.  
"That person.. how come.." some of the prisoners who in the normal jail were, uh, I guess there were talking about me.  
"He is the _nullification_ man, how come he...."  
"What crime he...."  
Damn! I can't stop smiling to know how famous I am, to having a nullification as my ability.  
"The unbeatable person....."  
"$%^&*......."  
Having more people knowing about me, how infamous I am, makes the Vindice know what a suitable punishment for me. And.. I got the same punishment as my lover, water prison; where I will be put to force sleep. Again, they asking me for final word; I shake my head as I have no word. It would be meaningless if the person I want to hear isn't around. So, I just tell them to put me into deep sleep already. Before I close my eyes, I say this in my heart; _I am gonna miss you my adorable brat, Rokudou Mukuro.._

**Author's Note:**

> the Mukuro i use on my fics is 23 years old ^^ while M!Reader is 35 years old. OwO  
> So, if there's (7YL) after Mukuro, that means the current Mukuro i used on this fic is the Mukuro which is 30 years old ^^


End file.
